


Something old, something new

by blueprismsheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Basically Reiji and Haruka being lovey dovey on their wedding day, F/M, Fluff, Look Reiji oniichan deserves all the love and happiness in the world, Love, Marriage, Mentions of utapri characters, Romance, lol, thats the tea, we salute haruka the queen too, what is angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueprismsheart/pseuds/blueprismsheart
Summary: Something old,something new,something borrowed,something blue,and a silver sixpence in her shoe.Everything's prepared and details were set, but what could possibly go wrong with an anxious groom?





	Something old, something new

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Its been a long time since I've actively wrote something, and this Secret Santa event provided me the best stage to conjure my imaginations into words! Kudos to @/dreamersymphony (twitter) who had meticulously and also tirelessly working her best to organise this in hopes of everyone enjoying their gift in the end. I am thankful for the chance to write (also for the chance to whoop my lazy ass to do something productive but that's another story)
> 
> That being said...
> 
> Please enjoy this fic that i wrote in tribute to ReiHaru (Reiji and Haruka), and I hope that all of you, especially @/odayuku (twitter) would like this fic... Excuse my lousy writing skills though. I'm not a good writer 💦
> 
> This fic is set after the timeline in Reiji's route in Uta no Prince Sama: All Star.
> 
> This fic is a secret santa gift to @/odayuku, by Sonya (@/daisukidice on twitter).

The brass bell chimes thrice. Airborne in its place in the steeple on the church, as it signals the expected: Time's up. Guests had arrived. The ceremony is almost ready and the bride is here. The morning sun took that opportunity to peek out from the clouds - Reiji usually prefers afternoons; he can always count on that certain time period from days off work to sleep in or spend his time with her more when he can. Afternoons were meaningful, filled with memories of her and him, and he longed for his ceremony to be held exactly that time if it weren't for everyone bustling with work afterwards. Shining is lenient with him borrowing more than half of his staff employees to witness, so Reiji knows he shouldn't press things too hard.

  
  
Besides, if Shining were to feel troubled, Haruka would feel bad about it. Which she shouldn't be. It _is_ her day.

  
  
He caught his own clear reflection in the corner of his eye, his arms resting on the ivory-white dressing table devoid of everything except a small velvet cube that his mother left him a while ago. He stared at himself and the box, and back at himself again. Whatever confidence he had pooled in his chest had fled now, leaving him stark in the face of wracking bundles of nerves as he waited blindly for the right moment to come. Anticipating the call from the door that signifies his entrance to his standpoint.

  
_Knock_

  
  
_Finally_. Reiji was on his feet, the ring box swept swiftly into the safety of his pocket. He straightened his back and walked towards the door, knowing that his hands were already clammy with sweat. If Ranmaru noticed any subtle differences with his friend, he didn't respond except for raising eyebrows directed at him while walking him to the hall, which Reiji was thankful for; he could feel his heartbeat quicken twice a mile with each step he took.

  
  
Without knowing how Ranmaru walked (specifically, how he could walk without his usual comments) himself into some confusing twists and turns of corridors, he eventually found himself at the mercy of a displeased-looking Ai standing at the reception hall while Camus, looking as white as ever sitting on an armchair (god knows how he managed to carry it here) waiting for him. 

  
  
Reiji managed a small smile.

  
  
"Hey everyone, thank you for coming today. I appreciate it."

  
  
Ai huffed incredibly. "Did you actually expect that we would not come to your wedding?"

  
  
"No, I did not! I'm just glad!"

  
  
"First things first; Is there Kotobuki chicken on the menu?"

  
  
"I came here for the cake."

  
  
"Am I really worth less than food?" Reiji pouted pitifully. "Anyway, I'm still going to thank all of you for tolerating me. I understand I am not the best member of our group, so if I had offended any of you before, I might as well apologise now."

  
"You don't actually need to explain anything. We all knew." Ai mused quietly in retrospect to the sudden change of tone in Reiji's voice, his hands unconsciously drooping down to his lap as if something weighed down on it. "...and it doesn't matter much."

  
  
"But I enjoyed every hour, every minute, every second, and every moment being with all of you. If this doesn't matter much, what will? Ai-chan?" Reiji insisted calmly. "All of you, you gave me a new beginning to my career. You guys taught me friendship. Together we are Quartet Night. And if it weren't for Quartet Night I... I wouldn't have met Haruka. I wouldn't be standing here, in this suit, preparing to stand at the aisle waiting for her. I-"

  
  
"Oh stop that." Ranmaru cut in impatiently.

 

  
"But!"

  
  
"You can save that speech for later, Kotobuki." Camus glared challengingly at Reiji, and Reiji bit his lip hard.

  
  
"...I'd say the percentage of the contents of what Reiji had said just now would have a ninety per cent percentage of not being edited or censored in the wedding tape recorded."

  
  
"You guys are just horrible.." Reiji pouted again while Ai smirked quietly upon watching him wring his cold hands for some non-existent comfort in his palms; although he couldn't deny that this banter between his friends does make him feel less queasy. "I get it, I get it! I'm just going to go in, alright? And I'll save that speech for later."

  
  
"You better." Ranmaru gave him a reassuringly light punch on the shoulder. "We'll be expecting that."

  
  
"I'm going now!" Reiji suppressed a smile before walking forwards to open another door before them, and what was left of him was his silhouette slowly fading behind the door, venturing into the hall. Camus let out a sigh under his breath.

  
  
"He better make Haruka happy, or else."

  
  
"He would of course. He's Reiji after all." Ai mumbled, staring at the spot where Reiji stood. "Reiji never fails to make anyone happy and he never will."

  
  
~

  
  
The clamouring sounds of guests congratulating him from either side of him had toned down to silence as he took his post. Whatever remaining assurance or confidence in his chest had definitely fled the moment he stood before the priest. He struggled to not look at where he had come from, trying to not envision Haruka walking in; making him twice times as anxious as before.

  
  
When that didn't work out right, Reiji closed his eyes instead.

  
  
_Relax. Relax. Relax. Relax. Relax._

  
  
His mental monologue didn't seem to work either. 

  
A bit crestfallen at his failed attempt to calm himself down, his hands sagged downwards, just enough for his hand to brush against the little bump of the ring box in his pocket. Oh, he hasn't taken the ring out yet.

  
  
He pointed an insult at himself for not remembering this important detail and started to fumble hard with the box, slipping the ring out, trapping it between his index and middle fingers. All the time reminiscing the moment Haruka looked when he presented this very ring while kneeling down on his knees to ask for her hand in marriage. She was elated, but he was over the moon. She accepted him; she wants him the way he wants her; and to Reiji nothing could compare to their love, full of hardships as it has in the past but also filled with wonderful memories.

  
  
And now he's standing before the altar, before the priest, before his family and friends. The future he dreamed from the start was right in front of his eyes within reach.

  
_Dong. Dong. Dong._

  
  
The brass bell rang once more, and the doors flew open. Reiji looked up and felt the sides of his cheeks flush unexpectedly.

  
  
She stood on the end of the red velvet carpet, her grandmother holding her arm as she walked. White donned her completely; satin flowing effortlessly down to the hem of her dress, the beauty of her hair masked partially by her tulle veil. Her honey bright eyes were fixated the same way Reiji stared at her through the fabric; taupe eyes beckoning her closer, the dying embers of something unknown inside him starting to burn vigorously, clawing him furiously from the inside out. Threatening him that he would be in vast danger of rushing forth just to bring her nearer to him.

  
  
Yet Reiji persisted, swallowing every ounce of desire back, locking them safely in the depths of his chest, and instead refocusing on the small silver ring he is now tightly clutching in his hand. How perfect would it be on the finger of its rightful owner that he's looking at right now?

  
  
It might have been the last defiance of that hunger inside him, but the second when Haruka released her grasp of her grandmother and extended her hand to him, he took it immediately and squeezed it unintentionally hard; he didn't want to let go, or to give her the chance to break this handheld moment. 

  
  
_I missed you_. Reiji thought bitterly, although he found it ironically funny when they're just separated for mere hours, not for years.

  
  
_Thank you for being here._

  
  
He didn't really notice what the priest is saying, but Haruka's soft, absolute voice of confirmation reminded him it was his turn to vow. "I do," Reiji announced and reaffirmed. "I will take Nanami Haruka as my wife."

  
  
Those words made its way from his lips to his head, and he found them utterly surreal.

  
  
"You may kiss the bride." The voice pierced through his trance like a knife through butter, giving him leverage on what he was about to do next. His now moving hands are shivering as he reached for her veil, and subconsciously Reiji's eyes met hers in an instance, pulling him back to earth.

  
  
Her lips crashed against his instantaneously once the veil was lifted, and Reiji tasted the salt of her tears intermingling with the sweetness of her lips, all his. Waves and waves of emotion kept gaining on him restlessly, reality seeming true but surreal pulling him underneath unexisting water; yet he could breathe, he's alive and she was his reason, his heart, his love, his beloved wife.

  
  
_And I'm her husband._

  
  
Haruka pulls away, yet Reiji caught hold of her arms again; slender but strong arms gliding from her hips to her shoulders. Long, tapered fingers enclosing her cheeks, and he took her lips once again, deeper, harder, dominating her mind from anything else intrusive as she accepted him for the second time. How vulnerable she is, Reiji thought dimly, how delicate and soft and woman she felt against him; the perfectly opposite of her; yet they fit like separate puzzle pieces brought together. There was also something Reiji noticed, something in that deep, amber eyes that told him volumes. Was she thinking the same way as he did? Or did she understood what he felt and reciprocated his feelings?

  
  
"I love you, Reiji." She murmured demurely, fingers intertwining with his and he couldn't help but smile.

  
  
His girl had caught on to him.

  
  
"I love you too, Haruka." He breathed and proceeded to hold her hand, warm and small as it is, preparing to take his seat with his wife. Reiji looked at the priest and nodded his head as the priest continued to speak solely in respect.

  
  
"The bride and the groom may take their seats."

  
  
  
~

  
  
  
"Here we are."

  
  
The pale light of the setting sun against the horizon glimmered and shimmered above the pier before the sea. Haruka got out of their car and inhaled deeply, tasting the salty breeze blowing at her face. Seagulls squawked and flew from the sound of their footsteps approaching.

  
  
"It's beautiful." Haruka breathed. "The scenery."

  
  
"Right?" Reiji smiled softly, making his way down to the beach, his shoes crunching the sand as he walked. "No matter how many visits we did here it never ceases to amaze me how pretty this place is."

  
  
"This place meant a lot to me." Haruka agreed, upon looking at the orange dyed waters rolling up the shore and back.

  
  
"It has a lot of memories... like the time you told me Aine was last seen here."

  
"I confessed my love to you here too, didn't I?"

  
"Yes... and you proposed here too." Haruka reached out her hand and Reiji caught it, his calloused fingers automatically intertwining with her delicate, soft ones while Haruka chuckled quietly in retrospect. "That was quite a shocking memory."

  
  
He laughed. "That's rude for you to say that to me when I've planned it perfectly just for you."

  
  
"You couldn't blame me for feeling so." Haruka intercepted, then sighed. "I didn't think that Reiji, you would suddenly kneel down on the sand and whip out a ring out of nowhere while everyone's staring and taking videos and photos of us! I... I didn't want anything bad to happen. I didn't want rumours to spread out like last time. I don't want you to get hurt." She bit her lip hard at her last sentence.

  
  
The sea mirrored their silent thoughts clearly on the waters, its turbulent waves in the calm hiding its treasures from sight.

  
  
Reiji was momentarily silent. 

  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly spoke.

  
  
"That was the time when I didn't know what you felt about me. But now I knew."

  
  
Reiji pulled her hand insistingly, and prompted her to look at him; his eyes never wavering from kindness. The kindness direct from his heart.

  
  
"But now I knew. So what is there to hide from? I love you, Haruka. I want everyone to know. I chose you, and only you as my wife." Reiji paused and continued carefully while clasping her hands in his tightly. "I want the world to know. I want them to know this isn't a fairytale dream but the truth."

  
  
"Loving you, marrying you would never hurt me."

  
  
Those words were genuine. Haruka recognised it. It struck her deep in the heart, making her chest stiffen and turning her lungs to stone. Reiji was genuine. She felt something warm rolling down her cheeks, and she tried to wipe it off her before he sees; but she knew its futile because Reiji was always, always noticing her every move, every thought. Everything.

  
  
"Don't cry."

  
  
How was she not supposed to cry when he said those things to her like that? "I'm trying to, but they can't stop..."

  
  
His lips were suddenly on her cheeks, and she felt a soft peck to her eyelids as she closes her eyes instinctively. She heard him chuckle deeply beside her earlobe, his warm breath tickling sweet to her senses.

  
  
"Silly... I'll kiss them off. Every single one."

  
  
"Reiji... That's not fair."

  
  
"What is fair then, my girl?"

  
  
"Promise me." Haruka opened her eyes as she felt his lips moving farther from her face, and she looked at him intensely, trying to convey all her feelings into words. "Promise me that if you'd take away my tears, you'll let me take away yours too. Promise me you would let me support you forever. Reiji..." Haruka sighed deeply. "I am not an expert at words as you are. I don't know how to explain these feelings I have in my heart for you. But I know that I love you. I'm happy to be your wife."

  
Reiji looked at her in befuddlement, and just as when Haruka decided she had said something wrong to him, he started to laugh out of control; evidently making Haruka more confused. However, his laughter quickly died down to small gasps as Reiji tried his best to compose himself for her.

  
  
"My girl..." Reiji's smile illuminated in the twilight was faint. "My dearest girl. Hadn't I already accepted these promises ever since I said I loved you?"

  
  
"But.." Haruka was cut off by Reiji's kiss, light and meaningful against her lips and his warmth lingered as he pulled away, his eyes still gazing at her intensely.

  
"You had made me the happiest man in the world ever since you said you loved me." 

  
  
His fingers touched her lips gently and she gasped at the sudden contact, his eyes burning brightly with adoration as he traced her soft lips. "You had supported me when I'm falling. You had brought me up to my knees again. You had me sing for you about love; my love for you." Reiji chuckled lightly as he continued on, brushing a stray strand of hair off her face. "You gave me so much but you ask for so little in return, and yet you still wanted to give me more."

  
"Haruka, you are the one not being fair here."

  
"I..." She couldn't reply; she felt his lips on hers, this time more demanding than the last few kisses they shared, slowly growing hotter and hotter. She whimpered slightly in protest.

  
  
"Hush, my wife," Reiji whispered as his fingers carded themselves down her soft pink locks, and settled themselves right on either side of her hips while craning his head lower to meet hers as he gave her a gentle smile bright with admiration.

  
  
"Let me show you my love for you."

  
  
He kissed her again, and this time she gave in, letting the tides in her heartstrings kick in and the current ride her away to what felt like a blissful haze. She felt herself melting into him, or was he melding into her? Their feelings intertwined, growing into vines of passion, their sparks catching aflame. Fog intruded her mind, covering her sense of direction and intuition.

  
  
All she could feel was his solid chest against hers, and the twin ring on his finger behind her head that signals a new dawn, a new beginning. An unknown future that was all theirs to create.

  
  
"I love you... Haruka."

  
  
Reiji whispered as he pulled away, and hugged her tightly against him, while gazing upon the stars, at the way they spin round the northern star. They seemed far away, but so near underneath their fingertips. Their future was uncertain, but they'd create their adventure from the unknown. Together, hand in hand. Heart to heart.

  
  
There's an unexplored adventure out there for them to explore. There are still so many things to learn and discover together; until the end of their lives. Reiji understood, and he is willing to learn. Newly wedded as they can be, their journey had just begun, and they aren't going to stop till the end of their time.

  
  
He loves the girl with the magical hands the way she loves the boy with the heavenly voice.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you like this fic! I REALLY had fun writing for them... and I hope they'll be happy forever.
> 
> Feedback/comments are highly appreciated- and kudos are the best gift readers could ever give to writers!


End file.
